Kertas
by Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive
Summary: Para goldies kesayangan kita disuruh sekolah? Apa yang terjadi nih? Mereka semua sekelas ditambah biang rusuh yang setiap hari pasti masuk ruang BK. Apa yang akan terjadi di kelas? Fic pertama di fandom ini.


**Kertas**

**Disclaimer :  
**Saint Seiya hanya milik Masami Kurumada seorang. Kalau punya saya, para goldies tidak akan meninggal *nangis di pojokan*

**Genre :  
**Humor

**Summary :  
**Para goldies kesayangan kita disuruh sekolah? Apa yang terjadi nih? Mereka semua sekelas ditambah biang rusuh yang setiap hari pasti masuk ruang BK. Apa yang akan terjadi di kelas?

**Warning :  
**Humor abal, jelek, bikin sakit perut, garing, tidak disarankan untuk orang yang mempunyai komplikasi jantung. **Bahasa gaul**. Author tidak memberikan asuransi untuk pembaca yang mengalami sesuatu (?) akibat membaca fic ini.

**Don't like, don't read.**

Di sebuah sekolah menengah atas di Sanctuary, terlihatlah 12 pemuda tampan yang sedang duduk di kursi sekolah dengan gaya anak kuliahan. Warna kursinya hitam dan meja yang menyatu dengan kursi itu berwarna putih.

Setelah dilihat dengan seksama, ternyata pemuda-pemuda tampan itu adalah para goldies kesayangan kita semua! Tapi, kenapa mereka ada di sekolah?

.

.

_Flashback one week ago~_

Hari itu adalah hari yang paling panas di musim panas. Semua goldies sedang melakukan aktivitasnya di kuil masing-masing.

Mu yang sedang mengajarkan Kiki cara memperbaiki _cloth_, Aldebaran yang sedang mukul-mukulin tiang yang ada di kuilnya hingga runtuh, Saga dan Kanon yang sedang bertengkar untuk memutuskan siapa yang menonton televisi kali ini, Deathmask yang seperti biasa sedang bermain dengan topeng-topeng abstraknya, Aiolia yang sedang memikirkan cara untuk mendapatkan cinta Marin, Shaka yang sedang bermeditasi, Dohko yang sedang minum teh sambil memakan kue kering, Milo yang sedang gambar-gambar nggak jelas, Aiolos yang sedang menonton drama Korea yang sedang naik daun di televisinya, Shura yang sedang memotong rumput di halaman kuilnya yang sudah memanjang dengan _excalibur_, Camus yang sedang makan es krim dengan kipas angin didepannya, dan Aphrodite yang sedang sibuk membenarkan _make up_ musim panasnya.

Tetapi semua kedamaian itu lenyap ketika Shion selaku Pope, memanggil mereka dengan telepati supaya mereka segera ke Papacy sekarang juga. Semua goldies yang menerima

telepati itu berhenti sejenak dari akticitasnya dan segera melenggang pergi menuju Papacy.

"_Pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan Athena."_ Batin semua goldies yang sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan Athena mereka tercinta ini.

Sebenarnya mereka semua tidak suka dengan Athena yang sekarang a.k.a Kido Saori. Kata mereka, Athena yang sekarang pelit memberikan gaji, uang jajan mereka ditahan untuk kepentingannya membeli _lamborgini_, ditambah lagi hobi dewi yang satu ini yang bikin mereka sakit kepala. Ya, hobi dewi yang satu ini adalah diculik. Walau yang berjuang adalah _bronze saint_, tapi mereka juga cemas jika Athena yang lahir 200 tahun sekali ini meninggal. Bisa-bisa mereka tidak akan mendapatkan gaji selama hidup mereka. Walau gajinya kecil sih.

Shion yang berdiri disamping Saori yang sedang duduk di singgasananya di Papacy itu melirik pintu masuk Papacy guna menemukan orang-orang yang sudah ia tunggu selama setengah jam itu.

"Shion." Suara yang sangat tidak asing untuk Shion itu mengalun merdu menyambangi telinganya.

"A-ada apa, Athena-sama?" Shion segera membungkuk hormat didepan Saori.

"Dimana mereka semua?" tanya Saori yang meletakan tangan kanannya diatas pegangan singgasana itu dan menopang wajahnya yang cantik.

"Mung-mungkin sebentar la-lagi mereka akan da-datang, A-Athena-sama." Shion menjawabnya dengan gugup karena takut dewi yang satu ini murka.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Saori sudah mulai mengeluarkan nada mengancamnya.

"I-itu..." Perkataan Shion terputus ketika suara yang tidak asing menghampiri gendang telinganya.

"Ada apa sih?" gerutu Milo yang memasuki Papacy pertama kali.

"Akhirnya kalian datang!" Shion tersenyum gembira. Untung saja para goldies datang di saat yang tepat, kalau tidak, mungkin Shion sudah menjadi domba pajangan di rumah Saori.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, _wagashi_?" tanya Mu yang mendekati gurunya itu dengan raut cemas.

"Perhatian semuanya!" Saori menepuk tangannya tiga kali guna mendapatkan perhatian semua goldies-nya ini.

Semua goldies berbaris dengan rapi menurut konselasi mereka. Yang pertama adalah Mu dan yang terakhir adalah Aphrodite. Mereka membagi barisan mereka menjadi dua barisan. Masing-masing barisan berisi enam orang di sisi kanan dan sisanya bebaris di sisi kiri.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sampai Athena-sama mengumpulkan kami disini?" tanya Milo yang didalam hati sebenarnya ingin menembakan _Scarlet Needle_ ke tubuh dewi yang ada dihadapannya.

"Begini, karena kurasa kalian para goldies masih sangat muda jadi kalian harus dibekali ilmu untuk bla bla bla~" Ceramah Saori sudah berjalan selama 20 menit.

"Maaf, Athena-sama. Lebih baik Anda segera mengakhirinya." Shion berbisik kepada Saori yang tidak sadar bahwa seluruh goldies sudah tertidur nyenyak, _minus_ Shaka yang tidak diketahui apa ia sedang tidur atau tidak.

"HEI KALIAN! DENGARKAN AKU JIKA AKU SEDANG BERBICARA!" Saori berteriak menggunakan pengeras suara yang diam-diam ia sembunyikan dibawah singgasananya. Semua goldies yang tertidur pulas, reflek segera bangun.

"Apa? Sudah pagi ya?" tanya Kanon yang baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kebakaran! Kebakaran!" Shura yang sepertinya masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Ng~" Mu yang baru bangun sambil mengucek matanya.

"..." Shaka yang masih sibuk melayang. Apakah saint Virgo ini tidur sambil melayang juga?

"Baiklah kita singkirkan basa-basinya." Saoti bertepuk tangan guna mendapatkan perhatian dari goldies yang masih setengah sadar itu.

"_Daritadi siapa sih yang basa-basi?"_ gumam semua goldies termasuk Pope kita yang tampan.

"Nah, intinya itu aku mau kalian sekolah!" Saori menutup pidatonya dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"UUAAPPAAA?!" Semua goldies tercengang.

_End flashback~_

.

.

Sekarang, semua goldies kita memakai seragam SMA ala Korea gitu. Kemaja putih dengan _blazer_ hitam, dasi berwarna abu-abu, dan celana panjang berwarna abu-abu gelap. Mereka semua terlihat makin tampan ketika memakai pakaian itu. Lalu masalahnya kenapa hanya ada 12 orang? Bukannya mereka ada 14 orang? Kemana dua orang lagi?

Setelah melakukan investigasi, ternyata Shion dan Dohko tidak ikut program sekolah ini dengan alasan mereka sudah tua. Otak mereka sudah tidak mampu menerima pelajaran yang diajarkan. Padahal mereka sedang main catur di kuil Libra.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul dua belas siang. Berarti satu jam lagi mereka akan pulang dari sekolah. Tapi masalahnya adalah pelajaran yang diajarkan sekarang adalah sejarah. Bagi beberapa goldies yang pandai sih tidak masalah dengan palajaran ini, namun bagi sebagian goldies lain, ini adalah neraka dunia. Mereka lebih memilih untuk pergi ke _Underworld_ tempat Hades memerintah daripada menjalani hal ini.

Sudah panas, sejarah, bosan, malah gurunya _killer_ gitu lagi. Ih, nggak banget deh! Yang mereka pikirkan sekarang adalah pulang. Bahkan anak alim seperti Mu dan Shaka saja sudah tidak sabar mau pulang, apalagi goldies lain?

Mereka semua sudah sibuk sendiri di meja masing-masing. Ada yang gambar-gambar nggak jelas, ada yang nulis-nulis nggak jelas, bikin jungkat-jungkit dari penggaris dan penghapus, dan masih banyak lagi. Sampai pada akhirnya otak jenius Milo yang dikenal sebagai biang rusuh Sanctuary ini memunculkan sebuah bola lampu yang sangat terang.

Milo yang lagi tidur-tiduran diatas mejanya segera bangkit dan merobek satu halaman buku yang ia gunakan untuk mencatat pelajaran yang ada. Ia menuliskan beberapa kata diatas kertas bergaris itu lalu melemparkannya ke meja Aiolia yang lagi sibuk menulis surat cinta untuk Marin.

Milo : Hei, pada ngapain nih?

Aiolia membaca kertas itu dan menuliskan beberapa kata dan melemparkannya ke Kanon dan begitulah seterusnya.

Aiolia : Ganggu aja sih lu!

Kanon : Apaan nih?

Aiolos : Kayaknya ini chat room deh. *poke Milo*

Milo : Iya. Aiolos pinter deh. Gue bosen banget.

Aldebaran : Aduh nih guru kapan berhenti sih? Laper nih gue!

Shaka : ...

Deathmask : Si Shaka kalau nggak mau ngomong nggak usah nulis titik gitu kali =_=

Shaka : Terserah gue donk!

Mu : Eh eh jangan berantem donk.

Camus : Kalian berisik sekali.

Aphrodite : Loh emang kita ngomong ya? Perasaan kita nulis deh O:)

Camus : =_=

Milo : Jangan jahat donk sama Camus -3-

Saga : Eh tulisan Aphro bagus juga ya. Gue kira alay wkwkwk~

Aphrodite : Menghina lu?!

Saga : Nggak kok. Cuma ngejek aja :)

Shura : Kok gue nggak diajak sih?

Milo : Ini 'kan untuk umum. Siapa aja yang ada di kelas ini boleh ikut kok. NB : Kecuali guru sejarah itu.

Shura : Gue denger bronze saints yang ada di Jepang nggak disuruh sekolah deh. Curang amat sih.

Mu : Beneran?

Shura : Iya! Informasi gue pasti akurat.

Saga : Informan lu siapa?

Shura : Shiryu. Waktu itu gue ajak chat di FB.

Kanon : Mending gue kabur ke Atlantis deh =_= Athena sialan.

Saga : Hush nggak sopan kamu Kanon.

Kanon : Bodo :p

Shaka : ...

Aiolos : Shaka nggak niat chat gini nih.

Aphrodite : Weh ada yang liat _lipstick_ gue gak?

Aiolia : Ditelen bumi kali.

Mu : Weh guru ngeliatin tuh!

Shaka : Mayday mayday!

Camus : Hah? *nggak konek*

Milo : Woi! Sembunyiin kertasnya!

Aiolia : Bego ngapain dilempar ke gue?

Kanon : Udah gue ambil aja!

Saat guru dengan pakaian serba hitam itu membalikan badannya, Kanon segera mengambil kertas yang ada di mejanya itu dan meletakannya didalam kotak pensil bergambar Doraemon miliknya.

"_Aman~"_ Gumam semua goldies dalam hati.

Saat guru itu kembali membalikan badannya, Kanon melempar kertas itu kearah Aldebaran dan kertas itu mendarat mulus mengenai kepala Aldebaran.

Aldebaran : Akhirnya gue dapet kertasnya juga.

Milo : Pada lupa lempar ke lu wkwkwk~

Aldebaran : Jahat.

Aphrodite : Eh _lipstick_ gue kemana?

Aiolia : Udah dibilang ditelen bumi, nggak percaya.

Shaka : Gue baru nyadar si Aldebaran duduk di lantai O_o

Aldebaran : Iya, bangkunya rusak pas gue dudukin.

Milo : Rusak = hancur

Aiolos : Bahaya untuk Aphrodite. Guru mendekatimu!

Sekarang giliran Saga yang kebagian ngumpetin kertasnya. Guru itu berjalan menuju tempat duduk Aphrodite dan mengambil perlengkapan _make up_ Aphrodite yang diletakan diatas meja. Diam-diam, ketika duru itu menyita perlengkapan _make up_ Aphrodite, Saga melempar kertas itu keatas meja Mu.

Mu : Kasihan Aphrodite ckckck.

Shaka : Sejak kapan kamu mengasihani si banci kaleng itu?

Deathmask : banci kaleng nggak bisa dandan lagi wkwkwk.

Aphrodite : _Make up_-ku disita! Hueeee~ ToT

Saga : Salah sendiri _make up_ ditaruh diatas meja gitu. Dasar bego.

Camus : Woi kertasnya udah mau habis nih, ganti donk siapa aja. Susah nulis nih.

Milo : Sapa aja yang berbaik hati, gantiin nih kertas donk.

Saga : Gue nggak baik hati tuh.

Shaka : Sempit nih!

Mu : Nih udah gue ganti kertas baru.

Milo : Makasih, Mu. Penyelamat kita.

Camus : Eh masa katanya Athena lagi nabung buat beli _lamborgini_ sih.

Kanon : Celius?

Aiolia : Mi apa?

Aiolos : Mie goreng!

Mu : Mie goreng enak.

Camus : Pada alay ih =_=

Deathmask : Najis tuh dewi! Apanya dewi bijaksana dan berkeadilan tinggi?

Shura : Duit jajan gue ditahan dua bulan weh!

Camus : Gue susah balik ke Siberia nih. Padahal pengen main sama penguin disana.

Milo : Ca-Camus?! O_o

Shaka : Jangan mementingkan harta duniawi. Harta itu tidak akan dibawa mati.

Deathmask : Tapi kalo nggak dibayar selama dua bulan sih keterlaluan namanya. Mau makan apa kita?

Shura : Eh gue baru inget bahan makanan kita habis loh :o

Aphrodite : What?

Aiolos : What the...?!

Shaka : What the fuck?!

Kanon : DUNIA MAU HANCUR!

Milo : Sejak kapan Shaka bisa ngomong gitu?

Mu : Santai aja kali. Kalo dia emosi emang gitu.

Aldebaran : Shaka emosi?

Semua goldies melirik kearah Shaka. Shaka terlihat sedang melayang dengan gaya meditasi. Seperti biasa yang ia lakukan.

"Shaka! Berhenti melayang! Duduk di kursimu!" hardik guru itu. Shaka segera duduk di kursinya dengan kalem dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Mu : Lihat 'kan?

Shura : Wow!

Milo : Fantastic baby!

Saga : Oh~

Aiolia : I wanna...

Deathmask : Dance. Dance.

Mu : =_="

Shaka : =_=

Aldebaran : Shaka rajin amat bikin garis sepanjang itu pake penggaris.

Saga : Kurang panjang, mas!

Shaka : =_=

Mu : Makan tempat tahu -,-

Shaka : Salahin Saga!

Aiolia : Provokator lu, Saga!

Aiolos : Gue masih sakit hati! Lu bikin gue mati muda!

Saga : Yang penting lu udah hidup lagi sekarang.

Deathmask : Kok gue nggak ngeliat muka lu sih, Los di kuil gue? *mikir*

Aphrodite : Emang Deathy bisa mikir?

Deathmask : Menghina kau!

Aphrodite : Cuma ngejek aja.

Saga : Copy bayar oi!

Aphrodite : Nggak ada duit ._.

Aiolos : Karena kalo gue mati pasti gue ke Elysium nggak ke kuil lu yang jorok!

Aiolia : Woi bantuin gue jadian sama Marin donk!

Mu : Kalo jodoh, nggak kemana kok.

Milo : Kalo nggak usaha nggak bakal dapet.

Kanon : Cari yang lain aja :p

Aiolia : Marin itu cantik tahu o

Milo : Emang lu pernah liat dia nggak pake topeng? O_o

Saga : Nggak percaya gue Aiolos pernah lihat wajah Marin.

Aiolos : Itu...

Shaka : Jujur aja deh. Nggak pernah 'kan?

Aldebaran : Kalo Shaka ngomong jleb semua ya isinya x_x

Camus : Iya x_x

Mu : Kalo diem, diem banget.

Shaka : Gitu ya lu, Mu! Nggak _friend_ nih?!

Kanon : Jangan-jangan pengaruh siang hari yang terik kali.

Camus : Bisa meleleh gue *kipas-kipas*

Aphrodite : Jangan mati dulu, Camus! Nanti AC gratis gue hilang!

Camus : AC?

Mu : Mungkin maksudnya itu, hawa dingin kuil lu. Kuil lu 'kan kayak kulkas tuh, nah Aphrodite yang kuilnya deket sama kuil lu 'kan kena dinginnya.

Aphrodite : Iya~

Shura : Setuju sama Mu! Gue juga enak.

Camus : Dasar!

Saga : Memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Milo : Nggak enak gue donk. Deket kuil Aiolos. Kena panah nyasar mulu.

Shura : Setuju lagi! Kuil gue ada enaknya, ada nggaknya.

Aiolos : Nanti pas balik gue hadiahin seribu panah.

Shaka : Kuil gue tengah-tengah 8D

Mu : Kuil gue jauh mau kemana-mana =_=

Aldebaran : Setuju sama Mu! Kemana-mana susah!

Deathmask : Kuil gue jorok 8D

Kanon : Akhirnya Deathy nyadar diri! *sujud depan patung Athena*

Aphrodite : Nggak enaknya tuh kalo Saori saos tirem lagi murka. Kuil gue paling deket! Udah tau kalo dia murka pasti teriak, kalo teriak pasti pake toa. Bisa budek gue lama-lama!

Mu : Derita lu!

Aldebaran : Mayday! Guru mendekat ke tempat Shaka!

Milo : Kayaknya karena Shaka nggak bisa duduk deh.

Aiolos : Boleh tuh belajar melayang kayak Shaka.

Aiolia : Kalo lu masih sayang nyawa, gue nasehatin nggak usah deh.

Aiolos : Kenapa?

Saga : Gue nggak yakin lu bisa tahan duduk sila kayak gitu deh.

Mu : Yang ada kesemutan lu!

Deathmask : Kenapa nggak kenyamukan?

Aphrodite : Deathy mau ngelawak tapi nggak berhasil ya?

Deathmask : You're so mean to me!

Camus : Sejak kapan dia belajar bahasa Inggris?

Kanon : Sejak negara api menyerang 8D

Camus : Nggak lucu.

Saga : Emang ada yang bilang lucu?

Milo : Ganti kertas donk. Udah mau habis lagi nih.

Shaka : Biar gue aja yang ganti.

Aldebaran : Mantap dah! Eh kertas pertama ada di sapa?

Milo : Nggak tahu tuh.

Mu : Gue lebih suka tempe.

Camus : Mau es krim.

Aiolos : Nggak ada yang nanya.

Shura : Jam berapa ya sekarang?

Camus : Jam tangan gue berembun. Nggak bisa lihat.

Shaka : Jangan pedulikan waktu, karena waktu berjalan dengan sendirinya.

Mu : Entahlah. Jam gue dirusakin _wagashi_ Shion kemarin.

Aiolia : Jam 12:50

Aldebaran : Sepuluh menit lagi pulang \^o^/

Deathmask : Kangen sama topeng-topeng gue.

Shaka : Asik!

Aphrodite : _Make up_ gue dibalikin kapan ya?

Shura : Kapan-kapan.

Aphrodite : Celius ih~

Saga : Paling minggu depan.

Aphrodite : Najis tralalala trililililili~

Mu : Sebentar lagi pulang kok, Aphro. Jangan gila dulu ya.

Kanon : Biarin aja dia gila. Nanti pas jalan pulang nanti, kita tinggalin dia dideket rumah sakit jiwa yang biasa kita lewatin kalo pulang.

Mu : Ide cemerlang!

Milo : Setuju!

Deathmask : Jangan! Nanti gue nggak ada temen!

Saga : Daripada se-Sanctuary kena virus banci?

Kanon : Lebih baik mencegah daripada menanggulangi.

Milo : Kanon kebanyakan belajar pepatah.

Mu : Bagus donk.

Saga : Nggak bagus sama sekali. Nanti yang dikira kakak dia bukan gue!

Camus : ...

Shaka : Camus kok diem?

Aldebaran : Pasti kepanasan nih.

Shura : Emang dia doank. Gerah nih.

Mu : Eh kok Camus pingsan sih?

Milo : WHAT?!

Mu : Beneran! Liat deh!

Milo : *lirik* CAMUS! SADAR WOI!

Aldebaran : Mu, kalo Camus pingsan, dia nggak bakal nulis titik-titik itu.

Kanon : Otak Mu aja sudah tercemar oleh panas tingkat akut ini. Apalagi kita yang otaknya sudah tercemar.

Milo : Kita? Lo aja kali, gue enggak!

Kanon : =_=

Deathmask : Kok pada demen pake emot =_= ya?

Shaka : Soalnya keren!

Aiolia : Karena emot itu sesuatu.

Aiolos : Sesuatu by Syahrini.

Saga : Beda negara, Los.

Aiolos : Los. Los. Lu kira gue Los Angeles?

Milo : Jam berapa oi?!

Kanon : Dikit lagi pulang!

Aphrodite : Dua belas.

Camus : Sebelas.

Shura : Sepuluh.

Aiolos : Sembilan.

Milo : Delapan (?)

Kanon : Tujuh. Gue pengganti Roshi.

Shaka : Enam.

Aiolia : Lima.

Deathmask : Empat.

Saga : Tiga.

Aldebaran : Dua.

Mu : Satu.

**KRINNGGGGG!**

"YEEEAAAAYYYYY!" Semua goldies bangkit berdiri dan segera merapikan buku mereka. Guru yang sedang mengajar hanya bisa ber-_sweatdrop_ ria.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Sampai jumpa besok."

Semua goldies segera berhamburan keluar ruang kelas. Mu yang menerima kertas chat itu membuangnya di tempat sampah. Mereka semua kembali ke kuil masing-masing.

_~fin_

**Author Note :**

Halo~

Perkenalkan, nama saya Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive. Saya author baru di fandom ini. Saya berasal dari fandom sebelah (?) Semoga para senpai-senpai disini suka dengan cerita pertama saya di fandom ini. Fic ini terwujud karena rasa bosan saya pas di sekolah dan entah setan apa yang menyambar saya sehingga dapat menghasilkan fic ini. Saya tahu ini garing, gak jelas, aneh, pendek pula. Tapi saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin supaya fic ini lucu. Mengingat bidang yang saya keluti selalu romance yang serius. Akhir kata, _**review please**_~


End file.
